


Top of Your Lungs

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>045 Passion (for lover100) and P is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of Your Lungs

Tess was full of passion; it almost spilled out of her. When she was bad, she was bad and now she was trying to be good, she was oh, so good. She’d throw herself into anything if it meant redeeming herself. Chloe had not expected her to be shy in the bedroom and she hadn’t been disappointed, in fact she was awed. She’d never heard anyone moan in pleasure so shamelessly or rip clothes that cost more than a month’s rent, purely because they covered skin she wanted. When Tess took control, she did it thoroughly, straddling her and kissing her until she needed to breathe whether she wanted to or not, she’d tease orgasms from Chloe like it was a contest. If Chloe wanted control, she’d lay back, be sweet and encouraging, whispering praise through bitten lips until she couldn’t form sentences. Chloe knew, if there was one thing Tess could do better than anyone else she knew, it was screaming at the top of her lungs, literally or metaphorically, how passionate she was.


End file.
